The New Guy
by Toastgravy
Summary: A transfer student meets the girls of K-on! Can this student survive school while all this?... Probably :P Rated T for language may be changed later... maybe :3 Done because I stopped caring.
1. Meeting them!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on or anything trademarked that may be in here! Please don't hate! :( This is my first fanfic and took me a lot of guts to even consider writing. I do love to hear people's feedback so I can make it even better. This story is told in 3rd person and usually follows our main character "Trent". Being that Sakuragaoka is an all girls school I made this to be where it recently became co-ed. I know this sounds awfully familiar to a fanfic on here I can't name off the top of my head and whomever that may be I do thank you for giving me the brilliant idea! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Trent Brangston, 17, plopped down on the couch, staring at the TV. His brother came out and looked at the clock. "It's 10 right now, I think you should go to bed for your first day of school!" Trent groaned and trudged his way up to his room. Trent was a transfer from the US, only here because his brother told him about the great schools Japan had. His brother was 25 and a mechanic who recently moved to Japan to work at a high paying job. Trent took off his shirt and threw it in the hamper then looked in the mirror at himself. Trent thought he was pretty average, he was 5'11" with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses only because contacts were too much of a pain to deal with. From all the times he would help out his brother with cars, he was very fit with almost no fat on his body. He was too modest to really consider himself as athletic and sexy as the girls at his old school called him. He was also pretty shy around people he didn't know and tried not to deal with them. He was a big nerd who loved games and anime, that's all he thought of himself. Actually, he was like anime so much he started to learn Japanese at the age of 10! The thing he adored most though was music. He glanced at his first acoustic guitar in the corner and smiled. Soon he was in a pair of pajama bottoms (one from a video game he adored) and a random shirt he pulled out of his closet. He lay in his bed nervous for the next day.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Trent got ready and soon enough was out the door on his way to Sakuragaoka. He didn't see any guys walk to school, only girls. He hoped that this was the right school and that he hadn't fucked up on where it was. He walked by two brunette girls who seemed to look a lot alike **'They must be sisters'** he thought to himself. He then walked in front of them and heard footsteps run up behind him.

"Hello! Are you going to Sakuragaoka too?" said the voice of one of the sisters. He turned and smiled and didn't know what to say. He looked at her and had to say she was pretty cute.

"Uh…um…err…y-yeah!" he forced a smile and tried not to shake.

"Cool! Ui, do you want to walk with him?" the brunette said to her sister. 'I don't even know her and she wants to walk with me?' he thought feeling a bit confused.

Ui smiled "Onee-chan, did you ask him if you could walk with him?"

The girl looked back at him "Sorry…can we walk with you?"

He looked at her and thought about it before responding "Um… sure" The girl smiled at him. He felt like he was going to pass out from this. He never had a girlfriend and hardly ever talked to girls, so it was tough for him to actually walk with one.

"I'm Yui by the way." She told him as the three walked to school.

"Nice to meet you, Yui-senpai… I'm Trent." he added and then looked at Ui "Nice to meet you as well." Ui only nodded and smiled at him. He could see her cheeks start to redden. Yui poked Trent in the arm, making him look over to her.

"You're shaking, is something wrong?" He hadn't even realized he had begun to shake.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I actually am really shy, especially around girls." He told the brunette as his cheeks also started to redden.

Yui giggled at this "You sound like Mio-chan! She's a friend of mine who is really shy too!" Trent smiled at that and then looked straight ahead to see that school

"Wow...a lot nicer than my old school." Is all he could say looking at it. The two girls soon disappeared and he was left alone to figure out where to go.

"What's this? You must be from the States! Look guys a white kid." said a gruff voice to his right. He glanced over to see a guy about 6'2"and mostly chubby looking at him with 2 other guys on either side of him. "I'm tired of you foreigners coming here!" he said with a wicked smile. Trent frowned at this but didn't respond and walked off. "Hey! Who said you could leave?" the larger kid speed walked over to him huffing probably not having that much exercise in quite a while. He grabbed Trent's wrist and pulled him back. Trent really did not want to start anything with this guy. He had never laid his hands on anyone in a violent manner and had no desire to. He glanced over at the boy and saw his arm draw back. He braced for the punch but heard another guy's voice

"Oi! Tubby let him go!" Trent looked at a kid who looked like he wasn't from Japan or any Asian country either with red hair and about as tall as Trent was. The bigger kid only laughed at that "What are _you_ going to do?" and with that came a loud _**Thunk!**_ And the bigger kid dropped down, rubbing his head. A soccer ball rolled away and the red-head grabbed him and pulled him behind a tree.

"Uh… I'm not gay!" Trent said closing his eyes.

The red-head laughed at that "No I was getting you away from those kids. I'm Thomas" he said holding out his hand. Trent looked at his hand and shook it with his

"I'm Trent… thanks for saving me…" and with that they bell rang as school started.

"Oh shit…" Thomas said a bit startled by it. "Hey what class are you in?" Trent thought for a minute and remembered.

"Oh! 2-1! Yeah." He hoped that Thomas knew where that was, for he was lost.

"Great! You're in my class. C'mon" with that he lead Trent to said classroom before they were late. Trent walked to the teacher who was busy looking at a paper.

"Um… Sensei…" he started when the teacher looked up to him and looked around for a desk. She looked at Thomas who was motioning to the empty desk next to him. She glared at him and looked on the right side where an empty desk was besides the girl he had met earlier today.

"Sit next to Ui" she said pointing to the desk. Ui looked up from talking with two girls, one with black hair which was in twin tails. The other girl was also a brunette with her hair in pigtails. Ui looked at him with a smile but he could still see her blushing. He sat in the desk and felt watching eyes to his left. He glanced and saw Ui and the black-haired girl staring at him without noticing they were and with their mouths open. The other brunette smirked at this and walked up to him.

"Hello there! My name's Jun. My friends over there" she said pointing behind here "wanted to talk with you." Both girls were shaking their heads after snapping back to reality. He looked over at the two and wondered why he hadn't wanted to go to Japan in the first place. Just like in anime, these girls were cute.

"Hi… Ui-san" he said trying not to shake like he had earlier. Her face was completely red and she could barely open her mouth.

"H-hello again, Trent-san" is all she could say. It was obvious to him she either couldn't talk to boys or she had a thing for him. He looked over at the other girl, who looked at him and remembered her name.

"I'm Azusa" she said and with that the teacher got up to start the lesson. Class went by pretty quickly and soon it was lunch. Trent sat next to Thomas as they ate some chips that Thomas had brought as his lunch.

"Where I sit is really awkward…" Trent told his new friend who smiled

"You're a very weird guy, you know that? I mean all these girls couldn't keep their eyes off you and yet you don't use this to your advantage. It doesn't make sense to me!" he said before stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth. Again, class went by quickly and he packed up his things. He walked out with Thomas who was too busy staring at girl's asses in the hall. "Hey Trent, do you play an instrument?" Trent looked at him funny from the random question.

"Yeah" he responded "I play…" he started naming off things he learned as a kid "guitar… drums… trumpet… oh and bass." His friend looked at him dumbfounded.

"You play all that? Wow a hardcore musician." Thomas laughed.

"I love music! I learned guitar at 8 from my older brother, then I taught myself the drums." He looked back straight forward.

"What about the bass?" Thomas asked him.

"It wasn't hard to learn since I knew how to play guitar, so I taught myself how to play it also."

Thomas looked out the window, which made Trent look out it too. Outside was a sweet looking _2011 Lamborghini Murcielago__._ "There's my ride" Thomas said heading to the door. He waved back at Trent and left.

"Wow…" is all Trent could say. He passed by some stairs and heard music playing. He looked up and hesitated. He walked up the stairs to the source of the music and looked at a sign. "Light Music Club" he said to himself. '**I do have to join a club…'** He opened the door and looked around. The girls stopped playing and looked at him. He looked back at them and jumped "S-sorry! I didn't mean to barge in like that…" he started to back out of the room.

"Hey, Trent-kun! Wait!" he looked and saw Yui with her guitar in hands. "Are you here to join the Light Music Club?"

"Yui-senpai!" he looked and saw the girl in his class with the twin tails… Azusa.

"We need more members Azu-nyan!" Yui replied in a cute voice. While the two went on and on he realized someone was next to him. He froze and looked to see a girl with short, brunette hair and a hairband on.

"What do you play?" she asked him all of a sudden.

"I play guitar, bass, drums, and a trumpet. I guess this isn't jazz so forget the trumpet." He said not realizing he was talking.

"That so?" she said before handing him a guitar. It was red and yellow, he knew that. He may have loved music but instrument brands were something he had little knowledge on. It was a Les Paul he figured that much out. "Play something." She commanded him.

"Why is…huh? Wait what do I play?" she then handed him a guitar tab. He looked it over and handed it back. "Wait can I play the bass instead?" he asked seeing it was for lefties. The girl holding it jumped and blushed like crazy, he had no idea what he did.

"It's for lefties." The girl with the headband replied. He walked to the blushing girl and tried again not to go crazy from shyness. He smiled and held out his hand. She reluctantly gave it to him and with that he thought of a song he should play. He played the bass line from _One Armed Scissor_ as much as he knew from memory. He looked and saw the shy girl staring at him in awe.

"Are you a lefty?" she asked still with awe instead of her previous shy attitude. He nodded still playing a bit before handing it back to her. "I-I've never been up so close to one before… can I touch your hand?" he arched his eyebrow at this.

"A-aren't you one too?" he responded. She nodded to him then stroked his hand. He started to shake and his face turned beet red. He pulled back from her and saw she went back to her shy self.

"Sorry… I got carried away…" she said looking down. He grinned from this strange but extremely cute girl.

"No worries, it's okay" he looked to see the brunette staring at him thinking. The door clicked open and a blonde girl walked in holding a tea set. She had very unusual eyebrows but he decided she was also cute. Yui and Azusa stopped their conversation as she walked in. Yui ran to the table and sat down expectantly looking at the blonde girl.

"Mugi-chan you're back!" the rather happy and air-headed girl said smiling. Mugi, as Yui called her, set the tea set down and looked at Trent and then at the girl with the headband.

"Ritsu, who is this?" she asked the girl in a bubbly tone. Ritsu was about to speak when Yui beat her to it.

"His name is Trent!" she said matter-of-factly. Trent smiled and bowed as he thought he remembered the Japanese doing.

"Nice to meet you Trent-san, I'm Tsumugi. You can call me Mugi if you want."

"O-okay… Mugi-s-senpai" he said stuttering. Yui giggled and then looked at the others.

"He told me he was shy, especially around girls." She looked at him as he looked to the ground. "Oh sorry Trent-kun" she added rubbing the back of her head with a grin. Ritsu smirked and looked at the black-haired girl.

"Just like Mio here" she said slyly. Mio looked at her and blushed. "A perfect couple if I do say so myself…"

"Urusei! BAKA!" Mio screamed at her friend and then hit her head. Trent froze from fear after hearing that.

'**Do I want a girlfriend? Could I handle that kind of stuff?'** He thought to himself.

"Hey Trent-san, you okay?" said Azusa with a worried look "Y-yeah…" he responded still thinking about that.

"Are you going to join the club, or were you just here to look at girls?" Ritsu asked him, rubbing her head. He jumped at that accusation and shook his head vigorously.

"I wasn't doing that! I swear!" he said in a panicked voice.

"Well think about it okay?" Yui chimed in.

"O-okay…" he said looking down again.

**That Night**

Trent sat on his bed idly strumming his guitar. **'Should I join? It's stupid to worry about it this much, but I don't know if I could handle that many girls at once…'** An image of them surrounding him as he slowly suffocated from the weight of them popped into his head and made him shudder. He set his guitar down and he fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

Oh btw it may seem like I based him a lot off Mio but actually I based him off me :


	2. THE REAL STORY HURRRR

Hey! Thanks for the reviews. All your points were all extremely valid and I appreciate it. I'll finish this one up here and try to start on a new one with *GASP* no male OC self-insert. I don't really care if you won't agree with that one either but I'll try my best at that one. This one I did half-assed just to get something out as a fanfic. Now the insults I had received not about my character but about me just crossed the line. :\ Saying that I only have one friend who is Thomas is not true I don't know a Thomas nor a red-headed guy. Another was the whole creepy fantasy. Yes, of course! that's exactly what I was going for! It would end with an orgy, Kudos to you reviewer! Well Now that I got that out here's probably my greatest chapter on this!

* * *

Trent came back to school again in the matter of seconds because he was the Flash. He soon made his way to the Light Music Club where all the girls then started to try to suck his cock. The room turned into a never ending rainbow with a rainbow road to the left of it. Trent took off his shirt and all the girls came looking at his bulging muscles were flexed. Trent's magical toy train of death soon flew over to him. He jumped on and so did everyone else too. They were flying away but who knew? Trent was actually a cardboard cutout! How does that make sense? Who the fuck knows! They flew away as the reviewers all laughed then died of sudden heart attacks. Oh wait this is K-On not Death Note. Everyone went LOL and then L died again. The end.


	3. Reply

Yeah childish, I know but thank you Spawn of Merlin it means a lot to be told I could actually make(not have) a good story. I realize it was stupid on my part to do this story half-assed and I never really researched anything. This next story, I'll just put my idea out here, is going to be a crossover of Deadman Wonderland and K-on! The reason I thought of that was mostly from the thought how much Shiro is like Yui. Then I came up with the idea that instead of Ganta, Shiro, ect. I would replace them with K-On! characters. This is just the idea (removed this part I don't need help :3) here are the people I came up with Ganta: Azusa Shiro: Yui Karako: Ritsu Makina: Sawako I haven't really decided on Tsumugi yet... nor have I for Mio. Some Characters will stay in DMW mostly because there aren't enough characters in K-On! I should've made another chapter for this but I figured since everyone has been reading the reviews, I figured I'd put it here.(Now as a chapter :P)

Oh and also I might remake this to not have a flawless character and maybe he doesn't play instruments stuff like that. It sounds like a good idea in my head but who knows. Maybe instead of going co-ed they meet him somewhere like maybe he works somewhere? I dunno all these are just thoughts.


End file.
